Almost Clones
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: Shredder made new mutants that he was sure would be able to defeat the turtles. But what happens when these new mutants learn the truth. ((Okay so I found this on my laptop from a year or two ago. It takes place before the attack on New York. Constructive criticism is welcomed. :) ))
1. Surprise!

I opened my eyes to see the dark stone walls of my cell. I could smell the mustiness in the air. Getting up I walked over to the bars. "Beth? Are you awake yet?" I asked.

a moments pause I heard a faint 'Yes'. "I wonder what shredder is going have us work on today." She sighed, still sore from the unusually intense training session that was done the day before.

I am Mona Lisa. I have three sisters. Isabella, Catherine, and Elizabeth. We are not your ordinary sisters though. We're mutant turtles. The Shredder was trying to create four turtles that can match the skills of Hamoto Yoshi's ninja turtles so he found out what mutagen transformed them, got us (We used to be just ordinary turtles), poured the mutagen on us, and is now training us to be exactly like the 'Good Turtles'. We resisted at first but after awhile we just gave in. Although sometimes it does get annoying.

Since he is trying to make us EXACTLY like Yoshi's turtles, we get separate food, 'toys', and have different training exercises and routines. We have actually learned to love the 'toys' that he gives us. I usually get videos of an old tv show called Space Heroes. It might sound cheesy but I like it.

"Ugh!" I heard Lizzy exclaim from the cell on the other side of Beth. "I hate just sitting here!"

"I thought they gave you 3 more comic books last night," I said.

"I already read all of those!"

I just rolled my eyes. We had been here for about 4 years and had gotten used to Izzy's complaints.

About that time we heard the door at the top of the stone stairs in front of us unlock. "Cathie!" Izzy harshly whispered, waking her up from her slumber. Light from the opened door cascaded into the dark room. A shadow appeared on the stairs and soon its owner could be seen as well.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, the giant mutant tiger then unlocked our cells. "Bebop and Rocksteady will be giving your lesson. But first go eat in the dining hall."

We all stood and followed Tiger Claw upstairs. At the top of the stairs we stopped for a little to regain our sight from the bright light. Tiger Claw disappeared into a door down the hall but we went the other way. Once we reached the end, we opened some tall heavy doors into a large room.

Everyone called this room the dining hall but usually just the foot clan and us turtles would eat here. But every now and then Bebop, Rocksteady, or one of the other mutants would eat here too. "Let me guess. we're having pizza again," Cathie predicted.

And sure enough! We were given cold pizza for breakfast. "Do Yoshi's turtles eat anything but pizza!" Beth complained.

At that moment the door flew open and Tiger Claw appeared. "Shedder wants the turtles at once!"

We immediately ran to Shredder's throne room. We went inside and stood in a straight line just inside the door. I noticed that Fishface was standing near Shredder's throne holding someone or something captive. "Approach," he told us.

We went on either side of his throne, two on each side, and faced Fishface and the captive, who was apparently a turtle. The turtle had been looking at the ground but now looked at Shredder and us girls. Once he saw us he looked very shocked.

Shredder chuckled. "I thought you might be surprised." He smirked before continuing, "Ninjas meet Donatello."


	2. New Plans

We heard fighting noises coming from behind Shredder's throne room door. Immediately we disappeared to the rafters above. The door flung open and three more turtles appeared. Fishface released the turtle that he was holding captive. That turtle then ran to the others while Fishface stood by Shredder's throne.

"Now that everyone's here," Shredder smirked from behind his mask," We can have a formal introduction to my newest mutants."

A turtle holding twin katanas and wearing a blue mask stepped forward. "There is nothing that you throw at us that we can't handle."

We thought that he must have been the leader considering I am the leader and I use katanas and wear a shade of blue. "Oh, I think these are different then what you are used to," Shredder commented and Fishface signaled us to come down.

We did as we were told, landing with our weapons drawn. The three turtle that had burst through the door looked just as shocked as the first had when he saw us.

"Donatello has already met my ninjas. But now it's time for all of you to see them in action," Shredder called." Ninjas!"

We jumped into action and started fighting. It was easier then any of us had expected, probably because they were still dealing with the fact that they weren't the only mutant turtles anymore. We each pinned one to the ground and held them there, waiting for orders from Shredder.

"Donnie," I heard the one that I had pinned down say, "Why didn't you warn us!?"

"I was a little stunned, Leo!" the turtle with the purple mask defended from under Cathie's bow staff.

Shredder walked over, looked Yoshi's turtles in the eyes, and started laughing. "At last I have captured the creatures that Yoshi loves so dearly." He then turned to us, "Mona Lisa. Catherine. Elizabeth. Isabella. Take them to the dungeon."

"Yes, Shredder," we replied in unison. We put chains around their wrists and ushered them out the door. Tiger Claw was on the other side and when he saw Yoshi's turtles in the chains he laughed.

As we walked by he reached out and was about ready to claw the blue masked turtle, or Leo as Donatello called him, in the face before I stopped him with one of my katanas. "There is no need for that," I said sternly, looking at him directly in the eye. He huffed and then walked into Shredder's throne room.

"Thank you," Leo told me.

"Don't know why you're thanking me," I replied leading the way to the dungeon. "I was doing the just thing to do."

The walk to the dungeon was silent. Once there, we went to the lowest level, took all their weapons, chained they each to the back of their own cages, and locked the cage doors. As soon as the doors were locked Izzy broke her ninja stance.

"I hope Shredder lets me get that new Race Master 7 game now!" she squealed excitedly.

Beth facepalmed and I rolled my eyes. " She has got a point Mon," Cathie agreed," Shredder wouldn't give us extra stuff because he said that we needed to be able to beat them."

"Shredder is not one to go giving treats," I replied. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"He could get you the last season of Space Heroes," Izzy taunted.

I paused for a little considering the idea. "Not you too!" Beth exclaimed. "Am I the only sensible one around here?"

"No your just a hothead," Izzy mumbled the last part.

" What did you call me?!" Beth asked angrily.

We heard a loud 'ahem' come from behind me. Turning around we saw the other turtles giving us questioning looks. A red masked turtle spoke up, " Who are ya'll?"

We threw out almost all professionalism. "The only thing you need to know is Mon, Beth, Cathie, and Izzy," Beth replied before we all disappeared up the stairs.

As we made our way to the dining hall, Beth and Izzy kept arguing about the whole 'new toys' thing. We were just about to open the door when Tiger Claw called us. "Shredder wants you."

We turned and ran to the throne room, not really knowing what to expect. "Ya'll will be the guards for the turtles," he began when we opened the door. "For my plan to work I need the turtles secure and in the right position at the right time. Do I make myself clear?"

We nodded. "Good," he replied, "There is new gifts in your cells. Only two of you need to be guarding at a time. Dismissed."

We bowed and started walking to our cells. Once out the door, Izzy squealed, "I hope mine's Race Master 7!"


	3. Truth & the Escape

"Mon. Mon!" I awoke from my nap to the sound of Cathie poking me with her bow staff. "Shredder wants us."

I lazily stood and followed my sisters out of the musky cell room and up the stairs. I looked out a window and realized that it was about 8:00. This was only three hours after we had captured the turtles. When we walked past the dining hall door we heard hoots and thought that the foot clan must be celebrating. After walking for a couple of minutes we opened Shredder's throne room door and stepped inside.

"I told you! Yoshi was the one who killed Tang Shen!" Shredder was apparently to caught up in his argument with TigerClaw, FishFace, and Rahzar to notice our presence.

"Well actually, Sir. You're the one that tried to steal Hamoto Yoshi's wife, set his house on fire, and you also kidnapped his daughter," FishFace corrected.

"I know that you over-sized entree!" Shredder hollered. "But the girls don't!"

"Y-you killed Hamoto Yoshi's wife. And stole his baby," Izzy asked whimpering a little. Shredder and the mutants fell silent and turned to us. This was a huge shock to us. Ever since we were mutated, Shredder has told us that Yoshi killed Tang Shen. We always thought that Yoshi deserved to be locked up.

We turned and exited the room. TigerClaw was just about to come after us when Shredder stopped him. "Let them go."

We walked silently into the halls. "What are we going to do?" Cathie questioned and we all stopped.

"You call it, Mon," Beth replied and all eyes fell on me.

I looked at them for a moment before replying, "The right thing. Follow me."

We ran to the dungeon. The foot soldiers guarding it moved aside so we could get through. Once in we went all the way down to the cells that Yoshi's turtles were in. Beth silently grabbed the keys and we started unlocking the cells and the chains locking them to the wall. The turtles had solemn looks on their faces.

We ushered them out the cells but before we went up the stairs I turned to all four of them. "If you want to escape cooperate."

Now the turtles looked shocked. Leo was about to say something but stopped when Beth gave him a glare. We ushered them up the stairs and out of the dungeon with no problem. Once out of sight of the guard ninjas, we went the opposite direction of the throne room.

We went strait to our rooms, which everyone called the 'Cell Rooms'. We snuck downstairs and Beth closed the door while Cathie turned the lights on. We unlocked their cuffs and Izzy opened a window that was close to the ceiling.

"Wait," Leo stopped me. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shredder lied to us about what really happened to Tang Shen," Cathie explained for me. "We never really wanted to be on the bad side."

We heard a kong and knew that Shredder wanted to talk to us. "Go," I told Leo pointing to the window. "Before we all get caught."

He nodded in understanding and one-by-one they al snuck out the window. Just before I closed the window Leo appeared again. "Thank you," he said smiling.

I smiled back and he disappeared into the night. I quickly closed the window. We ran all the way to Shredders throne room. We opened the door and stepped inside.

"Girls," Shredder said sitting on his throne staring straight ahead. "I have just sent the foot clan and my mutants out to find some recently escaped prisoners. Do you know anything about this?"

I knew that if we gave even a moments hesitation in answering, he would know that we were guilty. "We haven't been in the dungeon since earlier tonight." I replied. 'Nailed it!' I thought. "Who escaped anyway?"

"The turtles," Shredder replied not moving from his position. "You see, the guards said that you girls were the last ones in the dungeon. And that you left with the turtles."

"What!" I exclaimed. One advantage of being raised by a crook. You learn how to deceive people. "And you would believe mindless robots over your own daughters that you raised! Wow. You must be very different then what I thought."

Shredder was silent for a while. "Your not mad that I lied to you?"

"Oh we're mad!" Beth exclaimed. "But that doesn't mean we're gonna act on our anger."

"I see," Shredder stood. "Well then go search for those turtles!" he commanded.

We bowed and hastily exited the building. We wondered aimlessly into the night, not really searching for the turtles.


	4. To the Sewers!

**Author's Note: Okay I know in the series it never says that Shredder is color blind but I think he could be considering how his eye looks. I only mentioned this but I will probably end up using it in later chapters. I am sorry if you don't like this but the show never talks about it.**

 **Well enjoy, Pickles.**

* * *

Here we were, jumping from roof top to roof top. We were looking for the turtles but not for the reason that the Shredder wanted us to.

"What are we gonna do exactly?" Izzy asked right before clearing a long jump in between buildings.

I jumped and landed on the hard stone roof next to her. "I am honestly not sure," I replied. Beth and Cathie landed beside us and we stopped to catch our breath.

"I don't care what it takes but I ain't fightin' for a criminal," Beth leaned against a water tank and twirled one of her sai between her fingers.

"Neither am I but I'm not seeing a solution to this problem," Cathie commented. She went and sat beside the water tank.

Our conversation was inturrupted by the sound of someone landing lightly on the roof. I rolled my eyes. "Bebop. Rocksteady. If this is your idea of a prank, then it's a stupid one. We're ninjas. We can hear you. Besides I really dought that your gonna top Izzy's prank."

We heard laughter coming from the shadows near the edge of the building. "Mikey! Your a horrable ninja!"

We heard two sighs then Yoshi's turtles walked up to us. "You know Raph, your not a very good ninja if you yell at Mikey while we're in ninja mode," the blue masked turtle replied before turning from his brothers to us. "I don't believe we have properly met."

By this time we were standing across from them. "Trust me. We know who each one of you is. But I don't think y'all have really met us," I countered. "I am Mona Lisa, the leader. This is Isabella, the happy goofball. That is Cathrine, the brains. And then there's Elizabeth, the rage monster."

"Hey!" Beth yelled at me.

"Wait a second, what are y'all doing here?" Cathie asked, stepping between me and Beth. "You should be hiding. Or going to your home. Not hanging out on a roof. And why are you talking to us?"

"Chill, dudette," Mikey said. He took out his nun-chucks and spun them playfully in the air. "We can't exactly go home yet or else Shredder will find our layer."

"And we are talking ya because we know that y'all ain't bad turtles," Raph exclaimed. "Now let me ask you something. Why, or how, are y'all exactly like us?"

Izzy burst into laughter. "Shredder wanted us to be exactly like you. That's how we know so much about y'all." She pulled her nun-chucks out and mimicked Mikey. "He wanted us to be 100% like you. The only thing that he got wrong was he got girl turtles instead of boys."

"Wait. If he raised you exactly like us then he should've known y'all would turn out good," Donnie reasoned. "His plan was flawed from the start."

"I noticed that too," Cathie explained. "But he did think that we would never find out about what really happened between Shredder and Yoshi."

"Okay! Hold on a second!" Raph eyed us suspiciously. "Your personalities can't be exactly like ours."

"That is true but we are 90% like y'all," I replied. "That includes 5% off for us being different genders. Don't get me wrong. We are still unique but we fight the same, talk the same, and have the same interests as you. That makes up a lot of one's personality."

"Well actually at first I was suposed to be Donnie's replica and Cathie was suposed to be Raph's," Beth explained. "But Cathie showed a lot more interest in science so TigerClaw switched our names, which basically switched us."

We heard Bebop calling orders from the streets below. "Please, come with us," Leo offered. "I speak for all of us when I say that we would like to know more about you."

I glanced at Beth, Cathie, and Izzy before replying. "I guess we have nothing better to do."

"Follow us," Leo said. All eight of us jumped from roof to roof in our ninja mode.

"Leo. You're sure putting a lot of trust in turtles who captured us," I heard Raph whisper.

Leo slowed his pace so he was running evenly with Raph. "They helped us escape. And I can tell that they aren't acting when they say that they did'nt know the truth about Shredder. Besides you heard their discussion on the roof," Leo sped up for a few more buildings before everyone stopped and looked into an alley.

Leo nudged me and pointed to a manhole cover. From what Shredder told us, we knew that they lived in the sewer so it wasn't a shock. "Mon," Beth grabbed my shoulder and whispered. "What if they try to kill us when we get down there?"

"Beth," I whispered back. "These are the good guys. I can tell that they have no intension of killing us. We can take them if we have to. And we can't exactly go back to Shredder."

Beth sighed and let go of my shoulder. Raph opened the cover and everyone jumped in. Once the cover was back in place, Mikey was the first to break ninja mode. "So you," he pointed to Izzy and we started walking down the sewer tunnels. "Must be my replica since you use nun-chucks. Which means that you must like video games too!"

"I love video games!" Izzy replied, walking closer to Mikey. "Which game is your favorite?"

"Race Master 7."

"What!" Izzy exclaimed. She grabbed Mikey's arm which caused him to blush a little. "You have Race Master 7! I've wanted to play that ever since it came out. Oh please please please let me play it sometime."

"Sure," Mikey and Izzy walked together talking about video games. Raph and Beth chuckled when Mikey said his favorite character in Cosmic Commander was Soto and Izzy's was Princess Isabelle, who were the shows love interests.

"So. Your the girl version of me?" Raph suspiciously asked not looking at Beth.

Beth shrugged. "If you want to make it sound weird then yes, I am the girl version of you. Which also means I know a lot more about you then you think."

"Oh ya?" Raph challenged. "Like what?"

"Like, you had a pet turtle named Spike who got mutated," Beth responded. She smirked at Raph's shocked face.

"Let me guess. You had a pet turtle that got mutated too," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yes but unlike you, my turtle didn't survive the mutation," Beth got a look of sorrow in her eyes as she remembered her beloved pet.

There was a moment of silence between them before Raph spoke up. "Sorry. I know how hard it can be losing a pet that you love. Spike may not be dead but I miss him a lot," There was more silence. "What was your turtle's name?"

"Warrior," Beth answered. This topic was discussed by the two all the way to the layer.

Meanwhile, there was an awkward silence between Donnie and Cathie until Donnie summoned the courage to ask, "So I have to ask. Since your the brains of your team, have you done much research on mutagen?"

"Oh yes!" Cathie piped. "Rocksteady even made me take a few lessons with Baxter Stockman about it."

"Really!?" Donnie replied. I kinda zoned out of listening to their geek conversation after that. 'I wonder if Donnie knows anything about that strange canister we found. Cathie and he might be able to...'

"So y'all are really that much like us?" Leo asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Look around," I replied motioning to the other three pairs that were in deep conversation. "Do we really seem all that different?"

Even though me and my sisters were girls, we didn't look all that different from Leo and his brothers. The only major difference was our masks. Mine was more of a baby blue, curled at the tips, and is the same length as Leo's. Beth's is a hot pink that's almost red and is in a bunch of different strings to where it looks sum what like human hair. But her mask reaches a little past her shoulder.

Cathie's is light pink, in one braid, and reaches half way down her shell. Izzy's is yellow, in two braids, and is as long as mine. Shredder had our masks specially made to look like this cause he couldn't tell us apart and he was color blind because of what happened to his eye.

"Still," Leo said after looking over all the others. "It seems kinda strange."

I moved from following him to walking beside him. "I can see what you mean but on the positive side now you know that there is someone that you can talk to about certain things that your siblings don't like."

"And what could I discuss with you that I couldn't do with my brothers?" Leo questioned, glancing at me.

"Well how about your love of Space Heros," I said smirking.

This made Leo chuckle. He turned the corner then announced that the layer was just around the next corner. Somewhere along the trip we had crossed from the sewer to an old subway track. I guess I was too catch up in listening to the other's conversations that I didn't notice.

We turned the corner and walked through the gate things. Two humans were sitting on the concrete couch watching TV.

"April. Casey. You won't believe what Shredder mutated this time!" Mikey exclaimed and Raph smacked him on the head.

The humans were facing away from us but turned around when Mikey started talking. They looked three times as shocked as the turtles had. "Hi," Izzy waved.


	5. The Punishment

Me and my sisters sat on the concrete 'couch'. Across from us was the humans, April and Casey. Hamato Yoshi, or as they called him, Master Splinter had taken his sons into the dojo to discuss what to do with us. By now it was about midnight so we had gotten to know Casey and April.

"Okay try this one," Casey challenged Beth. He couldn't believe that we know all this about the boys. "What pet does Mikey have?"

"Ice Cream Kitty," Beth shot back. "Stockman tried to make one for Izzy but he failed and the cat turned into a plant-cat thing. Shredder told Izzy to keep it. She named it Catnip."

"How do y'all know about Ice Cream Kitty?" April asked.

It was Cathie who replied. "Mikey used it once when fighting the foot clan."

The door to the dojo opened and the four turtles showed up. "Splinter said that y'all can stay at least until tomorrow. He said that he would sleep on it."

We stood. "That is very kind of you," I said. "We are in your dept."

"Let's just call it even since you helped us escape," Leo replied offering his hand. I reached out and shook it.

"Are you sure that you want to stay here, Mon?" April asked. "If you would feel more comfortable, you could stay at my place."

I smiled at her. "I think that both Master Splinter and his turtles would be more comfortable if we would stay here. Thank you for the offer though."

"Got it!" Casey jumped up and all eyes turned on him. He looked challenging at Beth. "What is Raph scared of?" He crossed his arms.

"Casey!" Raph yelled.

"Cockroaches," Beth replied calmly sitting down again.

Casey's mouth hung open. "But how did you?"

"Karai told us," she said. "And then Shredder trapped me in a room with 10,000 cockroaches for 2 days strait. I am not terrified of them, I just hate the little bugs."

Yoshi's turtles sat at any open spots on the 'couch'. "Wow. So Shredder was really making you exactly like us," Mikey declared sitting in between April and Izzy.

Izzy nodded. "In one fight, one of the foot ninjas got a picture of y'all and Rocksteady saw that Raph had a crack in his shell. Rahzar then took Beth and cut her shell."

Raph looked shocked for a little. "Now I feel bad about braking my shell."

"Don't feel bad," Beth replied as Raph sat beside Casey. "Shredder is crazy. He doesn't think right."

"Oh, Izzy!" Mikey exclaimed jumping up and running over to the TV. He grabbed two controllers. "I told you that you could play my Race Master 7."

"Yay!" Izzy went over, grabbed a controller, and sat on the ground next to Mikey.

"So what are y'all gonna do now?" April asked.

Beth and Cathie looked at me. "We can't go back to Shredder because he know that we let the turtles escape. He would either torture or kill us," I replied. "So I don't really know at this point."

There was silence in the room for a minute before April stood up. "I just remembered that the guys haven't eaten supper yet. Have y'all?"

We shook our heads. "We have to let the other mutants eat before us but we didn't get the chance tonight," Cathie said playing with the strings on her bow staff.

"But," I added. "We don't want to trouble y'all for food."

"Nonsense," Donnie declared. "We have plenty of pizza. Assuming you like pizza."

"I'll get the boxes," April offered and walked into another room. Beth, Cathie, and Izzy looked at me and I shrugged. April appeared a moment later with 8 boxes of cold pizza. Mikey and Izzy paused their race and grabbed some pizza.

After eating, April and Casey left. Leo and Raph moved to Mikey and Donnie's rooms so that we girls could have theirs. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Beth, Cathie, and I went to bed immediately but Izzy and Mikey finished their game first.

I woke up the next morning thinking that it was all a dream but I looked around the room and realized that it wasn't my cell. Izzy was laying right beside me still asleep. I looked at a small clock setting on a crate. It was 6:30. The sun was rising and it was time for our morning training session.

I got up and went to Izzy's side of the bed. I was about to wake her when Beth and Cathie walked in. They motioned for us to hurry then exited. I shook Izzy lightly and she immediately sat up. Shredder would have us start training at ridiculous times and if you weren't awake by the time the someone came to get you, you'd be punished severely.

I pointed to the door and she followed me. We silently walked down the hall. When we reached the 'living room', Beth and Cathie were talking to Raph and Mikey. "Mon, Master Splinter wants us to train with them this morning," Beth informed when we approached. I looked from Beth and Cathie to Raph and Mikey, then back again.

"Master Splinter is the sensei," I replied. "We listen to him." The other girls nodded and Raph and Mikey led us into the dojo. I was hocked to find that a tree was growing this far underground. Leo and Donnie were already kneeling on one side of the dojo. The other six of us joined as Mister Splinter started speaking.

"Mona Lisa, Elizabeth, Catherine, and Isabella. You may have been raised by Shredder to do evil but I believe that anyone has the choice to be good or evil," He stood in front of the tree looking over all of us. "If you truly don't want to fight us, you will have no problem letting us watch and learn your moves. If it is your wish to fight for good instead of evil, I am willing to train you."

"Yes, Sensei," we girls said in unison.

"Very well," the rat replied. "Leonardo. Spare with Mona Lisa. Donnie explained that she is your replica so you should be evenly matched." Leo and I both stood, walked into the center of the dojo, and faced each other. We drew our weapons, both being twin katanas. "Hajimah!"

Leo threw the first punch which I easily blocked. I grabbed a katana and swung it at him. He blocked this then spun and tried to back kick me. I avoided it by doing a back flip. We spared for a while, neither one of us gaining on the other. "Stop," Splinter commanded.

We stopped, put our weapons away, and turned to Splinter. We were both out of breath. "Donatello. I recall you telling me that these girls defeated you in your first battle, but now it seems that Mona Lisa and Leonardo are as evenly matched as they could be. Why is this?"

"Well in our first battle we were still shocked to find out that there were other turtles," Donnie explained. "It was an unfair advantage."

"I see," Splinter paused and looked at Leo and I. We were still breathing heavily. "Raphael. You will fight Elizabeth."

Leo and I went back to our kneeling positions while Raph and Beth took our places. Splinter had us spare with each other over and over again for an hour and a half. The only time that the fight wasn't a tie was when Izzy got distracted by Donnie and Cathie's whispering and Mikey took advantage of it.

In the middle of us all sparing at once Casey and April walked in. For a second Casey must have thought that we were attacking cause he grabbed his hockey stick. April quickly pointed out that Master Splinter was just observing everything. All eight of us were out of breath and slowing down. "Stop."

We all stopped the sparing and faced him. "That is good for this mornings training," he said as he walk to his room. As soon as the door closed behind him we all collapsed with exhaustion.

"Okay that was a little irritating," Donnie commented.

"A little!" Raph angrily yelled. He looked to his right to face Beth. "Why couldn't I land a punch on you!?"

"I don't know!" Beth yelled back. "But I will learn how to beat you in sparing!"

"Not if I learn how to beat you first!"

"Enough," Cathie sat up. "You couldn't beat one another because we were trained to fight exactly the same. At this point, no matter hard you try neither of you will win if you fight each other."

Donnie sat up from beside Cathie. "Cathie is right. The only chance of one of y'all actually winning is if the other gets distracted. Like what happened to Izzy."

Izzy sat up. "Hey! That wasn't my fault," she crossed her. arms. "What were y'all whispering about anyway?"

"Mutagen," Cathie replied.

"Well," Casey said from the side lines. "We just wanted to stop by and see how ya are doin before we head to school. So see ya at 3:30!" He grabbed April's hand and rushed out the door.

"We have eight pizzas in the kitchen for you," April called as Casey dragged her away.

"So wait," Mikey said sitting up beside Izzy. "Does this mean that y'all can stay?"

"I guess so," I replied. Leo stood then helped me up and everyone went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

After we were done eating, Leo asked if we could join them on patrol. We agreed and set off. We were approaching a manhole cover when we heard someone opening it from the top. We hurried back to the last corner and hid there.

Footsteps were heard coming down the ladder. Then we heard the one giving orders. "Half of you will go right and the other half go left," it was FishFace. "Last night I saw a turtle in dark blue jump down here."

I heard Leo whisper a faint 'Oh no' and tried to remember who would've be the last one through the cover. It was Leo! I turned and whispered. "Leo. Quickly. Give me your mask," I commanded.

"Why?" he whispered back while uniting it.

I took the mask from him and gave him mine. I used my finger to make the tips a little curly. "If they find you that means that evil wins." After saying this I stepped around the corner. Leo tried to pull me back but was too late.

FishFace let out a little scream when he saw me but realized that it was only me. His scream caused all the foot ninjas that he had with him to come running. "What are you doing here?" he shouted.

"I thought that I would look for the turtles in the sewer," I replied. I was not technically lying because I had thought about looking for them here. "I have been down here all night."

FishFace growled in frustration. "Let me see your mask," he demanded. I calmly took it off and handed it to the mutant. He examined it closely and then gave it back. "Yep. That's the one that I saw last night. Everyone back home!" All the foot ninjas and FishFace climbed out of the manhole cover.

"Thank you," Leo said as I was about to climb the ladder.

I turned to face him. "Don't let my efforts be in vain."

"Mona!" FishFace yelled from the surface. "What's keeping you?"

I gave Leo one last look then climbed out of the sewer. "I thought I heard something. But it was just a sewer rat."

Two of the ninja replaced the cover and everyone ran to Shredder's building. Once there the foot soldiers went strait to the dining hall. FishFace led me to Shredder's throne room. We entered and bowed.

"I have found one of your daughters, Sir," FishFace informed, still bowing.

"Leave FishFace," Shredder commanded looking directly at me. FishFace hurriedly left the room. "Why did you not return last night and where are your sisters?"

"I was looking for the escaped prisoners," I replied, not lying. "Me and my sisters got separated." Still not lying.

"So you don't know where your sisters are?" Shredder walked strait towards me and stopped only a few inches from me. He looked me dead in the eye.

"No," once again not lying. I don't know where there are right now.

"Liar!" Shredder yelled. He hit me on my cheek and I almost fell over. "Tell me where your sisters are!" I was silent. "They're with Yoshi's turtles aren't they? You helped them escape didn't you?" I was still silent. I don't care what he does to me but I will never tell him anything. Me and my sisters made a pact to always stick up for each other. "Answer me!" He hit me even harder and this time I fell to the floor.

"You're mad," I said looking up at him. "I will not tell you anything!"

He growled. "TigerClaw!" TigerClaw came running in. "My dear Mona Lisa has betrayed me. She is now our enemy. We need her for information but nothing more. Treat her as she needs to be treated."

TigerClaw bowed. "Yes, Master." He grabbed me roughly and dragged me out of the throne room and to the dungeon. He drug me to the cell that Raph had been in. He then put cuffs tightly around my wrists. He chained my right hand to the right wall and my left hand to the left one. He did the same with my feet and put a metal ring around my neck. He chained this ring it both the wall behind me and the bars in front of me. My feet were barely touching the ground. He put out a torch which was the only light in the room and went up stairs. I heard the door lock behind him.

I stayed like that for what seemed like hours before TigerClaw returned. He brought my "supper" with him. He just force fed me a cup of water and went back up stairs without a word. It took me a while but I finally fell asleep. My last thought before I drifted off was that I have to save anyone that I can from having to go through this pain. Including my sisters.


	6. Tricky Operation

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know what a Sari is it's traditional woman's clothing in Japan. Look it up ;)**

* * *

I let out a grunt of pain as Stockman put a mechanical bug behind my neck. The machine stuck its pointed legs sharply into my neck until it was latched securely. I looked at Shredder who sat solemnly in front of me.

"And what makes you think that I will go through with this?" I questioned my "father".

He sat for a moment in silence. "Because if you don't DogPound here will press that button," he pointed to a large red button on a remote that DogPound was holding. "Which will then release poison into your body, paralyzing you. Oh and did I mention that your the fifth test subject?"

"What happened to the others?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Let's just say that they are probably petting Beth's pet turtle right now," He smirked at my horrified expression. "You have 2 days. Now go!"

TigerClaw roughly grabbed my arm and drug me out the door and through me into a back alley. He smiled with pleasure then slammed the door. My eyes adjusted to the dim alley and I noticed that it was raining. 'Just like in the movies,' I thought. 'At a sad part it will start to rain.' I grabbed one of my katanas which had fallen out of the strap on my back when I had hit the ground. One end of the alley was opened to the street but the other was closed off. I decided to get to the roofs and did so in a flash. 'Now what?' I thought.

Then it hit me. My "mission" was to go to my sisters and activate the tracker on my back. But to my advantage, the tracker would only be activated when it heard one of my sister's voices. If I found one of Yoshi's turtles, I could tell them to tell my sister's not to talk around me and maybe Donnie and Cathie could get it off. But I couldn't just walk right into the layer.

I figured that my best chance would be in the sewers. I hopped down the building and into a manhole. As I started walking around, I wondered how the foot never found the layer. They had searched the entire sewer. Then it hit me. The turtles lived in an old subway station not the sewer. I was just about to say 'duh' when I heard voices coming from around the next corner. Using my ever useful ninja skills, I peeked around the corner.

Leo and Casey were facing eachother. "I just don't get why you have your mind so set on saving her. She did capture you, ya know," Casey retorted, crossing his arms.

"Maybe so, but she and her sisters helped us escape," Leo replied. He started walking towards my hiding spot. "The least I could do is help her in return."

I stepped out from the corner. "You just got your chance."  
-TimeSkip-  
I hid behind yet another corner while Leo and Casey explained my plan to the others. "Okay Mon," Leo called. "They won't say anything."

I breathed a sigh of relief thinking that this plan might actually work before stepping into the sewer tunnel where April, Casey, and the other seven turtles were. My sisters rushed over to give me a hug. After a moment, I looked up to see Donnie nearing me. "Now lets get that tracker off of you."

I didn't want to risk exposing the layer so I convinced Donnie and Cathie to bring their needed tools into the sewer. The task took around an hour and was very painful. Izzy couldn't handle not being able to talk for that long so she and Mikey went back to the layer and played video games for 10 minutes.

I thought that it would only take 30 minutes to get the bug off but even though it took longer, that didn't mean that we were disorganized. Donnie and Cathie did the "operation" (As Mikey called it), Leo and April got any tools that they needed, Raph, Casey, and Beth were on guard duty, and Mikey and Izzy...well they didn't do much.

Once the bug was removed. Cathie through it into a pipe that drained into the ocean. After waiting a minute to make sure that it was gone, Izzy finally burst. "Mon, I am so glad to see you! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Wait, how did he hurt you? Did you see Karai? Is Rahzar remembering to water Catnip? Was it scary? Do you need another hug?" And with that she latched on to me with a hug so tight it could crush an elephant's tusk.

"Izzy," I gasped. She was squeezing the living daylights out of me. "Can't. Breath."

"Oh right," she let go of me and stood beside Beth and Cathie. On the way back to the layer I told everyone every detail about my "capture".

We were sitting at random places in the kitchen eating supper when I finally finish at the part where I heard Leo and Casey. "Okay, even though you did betray him, that's still noway to treat someone. Your daughter, none the less!" Casey exclaimed. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the cabinet. He looked up at April who was sitting on the counter and said with a smirk. "I would never treat our daughter like that."

Donnie wacked him with his bow staff. Casey let out an "Oh" and rubbed his head. The two glared at eachother until Raph spoke. "Hey, Mon. I know that ya just got back n' all but did ya learn any of Shredder's plans? They could sure be helpful." He stabbed another pizza slice with one of his sai and leaned against the fridge.

Leo and I were sitting on the bar in the middle of the room. But Leo replied before I could. "Raph, as much as I would like to have a head start on Shredder's plans I am sure that Mon is tierd of talking about this. We..."

"Leo," I interrupted while putting one of my three-fingered green hands on his. "I'm fine. I found out about a new one of his plans code named 'Ice Cube'."

"Do you think that has anything to do with project Splash?" Cathie asked with concern in her voice.

"What's project Splash?" Mikey asked. He was clearly confused.

Izzy spoke to everyone in the room. "It is a project that Baxter is working on. He is creating mutigen that can make organic mater into mutants. It's called Project Splash because the lab is located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

"Actually it's in the Atlantic Ocean,"Cathie corrected.

"I thought he said it was in the Artic Ocean," I replied, trying to remember back to the time when we first found out about Project Splash.

"All three of ya are wrong," Beth confirmed. She tossed an empty pizza box at Izzy's head. The younger sister ducked, the box hit the wall and landed in the trash can. "It's in the Indian Ocean. Remember when DogPound and FishFace made Bebop wear a Sari that they brought back from India?"

This caused everyone to laugh. The thought of Bebop in a Sari was just too much. At that moment I realized that I still had my hand on Leo's. I rapidly removed it. I am pretty sure that he didn't notice but if he did then he was sure hiding it well. After a few minutes of laughing we got into a discussion about what Shredder would be up to and after an hour or so of that Mikey let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm tired of being serious!" He jumped up from his spot on the ground and turned to Izzy who was still sitting down. He dramatically held out his hand to her and began speaking in a British accent. "Miss Isabella, would you accompany me to the very formal and honorable act of defending a magical kingdom from hideous trolls?"

Izzy took his hand and replied in the same accent. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Michelangelo." Mikey then took off with Izzy right behind him.

The rest of us chuckled and watched our younger siblings exit the room. "Oh! Cathie. I have a bottle of mutagen that I found a while back and I don't know what it does," Donnie hopped off the counter. "Could you take a look at it? I think you know more about mutagen then I do."

Cathie stood from her sitting position. "I can take a look at it but, I am not sure if I know more about mutagen then you." Donnie just smiled and the "nerds" headed to the lab.

Raph started walking toward the door. "I am gonin' to the dojo," he stopped just outside the door. "Casey. Leo. Are you guys coming or what?"

Leo and Casey followed him. As soon as they were out of the kitchen April started gathering the pizza boxes. Beth broke the silence that was starting to turn awkward. "April, didn't you ever get kinda lonely here?"

April stopped her clean up and looked at Beth. "To be honest, yes. They guys are great and all but I have been the only girl here for literally their entire lives, unless you count the brief time that Karai was here."

"Karai told me when she got back that the boys were just annoying copies of us," I said remembering all the good times that we had. "At that point I reminded her that we are the copies."

April turned her gaze on me. "Were you two good friends?"

"Actually," Beth replied for me. "Out all of us girls, Mon was the one whom Karai hung out with the most."

"Hmm maybe that's why she acted interested in Leo," April mumbled just quiet enough for us not to hear.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh! Umm nothing," she threw away the last box and turned back to us. "Shall we go train with the boys?" Beth and I agreed and we headed to the dojo. "Wait. A female ninja is called a kunoichi. Why are y'all called ninjas?"

"Actually ninja can mean male or female. But most females are called kunoichi," I explained. "And since Shredder wanted us to be exactly like the turtles, he commanded everyone to call us ninja not kunoichi."

The human nodded in understanding as we entered the dojo. Raph and Leo were sparing. Meanwhile, Casey had a stick and was narrating the fight. "And Raph goes for a low spinning sweep kick! Oh but it is nicely avoided by Leo," Casey then noticed our presence. "And looky here, looky here," Raph and Leo stopped and looked at where Casey was looking. "We have two lovely kunoichis ready to join THE ULTIMATE SMACK DOWN!"

We girls laughed while Raph and Leo just rolled their eyes. "Come on Casey," Raph crossed his arms. "I am sure they don't want to be beaten on only their second time training with us."

Beth spoke up defensively. "In case you didn't notice you couldn't beat me this morning."

"I was just going easy on you," he smirked. He and Beth walked closer to each other, staring challengingly at one another.

"So you think that your better then me at fighting?" Beth asked. Raph nodded in reply.

"Oh no," Leo and I said at the same time.

"Alright then let's spare," Beth suggested. She pulled out both her sais and set them aside. "But if you don't mind, I would like a different weapon."

"Be my guest," Raph pointed to a chest beside a wall. Beth walked over and started rummaging threw it. Raph stood in the center, waiting.

Beth pulled out two red fans with Chinese dragons on them and walked to Raph. He laughed. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "You're gonna fight me and my sais with fans?"

"Is that a problem?" Beth questioned. She swiftly and gracefully opened one with one quick movement and started fanning herself.

Raph smirked and then looked at Leo. "Would you do the honor?"

Leo walked up to the red-masked turtles. Raph and Beth got into fighting stances. "Hajimah!" Leo started the fight then swiftly went back to standing at the side lines with me, April, and Casey.

For the first little bit they spared without weapons but as soon as they pulled them Casey jumped up and ran out of the room. Just seconds later, he returned with Donnie, Cathie, Mikey, and Izzy. All eight of us stood in silence watching the fight.

It was clear Raph was getting angry that Beth's fans were not only blocking his attacks but also hitting him. He noticed the audience and was distracted for just one second. Beth saw this and took advantage. She gracefully knocked both his weapons to the floor then held the steel fan to his head. The fight was now over. Raph looked ashamed and angry but mostly angry. "How did you..."

"You were distracted," Beth interrupted. She picked up his sais and handed them to him. "It happens to me a lot."

Raph took the sais. "Sorry about doubting you weapons."

"It's fine. That's what makes them good weapons," she explained. "Everyone always thinks that they can easily win but soon find that in the hands of a skilled ninja, they can be an excellent weapon." The two smiled at one another for a second more before remembering that they had an audience.

All the boys and Casey had stunned looks on their faces. Partially from how well Beth could use Tessen (Fighting Fans) and partially from the fact that Raph just apologized. Leo looked at Beth then down the line at me, Cathie, and Izzy. "Don't tell me that you are all that good with fans?"

"Not even close," Cathie replied. "For 'fun' Rocksteady and Bebop had us learn how to use about every weapon. They gave us each a 'specialty weapon'. Beth's is the Tessen or fighting fans."

"And what's yours?" Donnie asked from his place beside Cathie. She walked over to the same chest that Beth had and pulled out four throwing stars.

"It's not that hard to throw throwing stars," Mikey replied. Cathie smiled at me and I nodded in understanding. I backed Mikey against the wall.

"Spread your fingers," I told him. He hesitated before doing so. I put his hand against the wall to his right. "Stay or else a star will hit you in the hand."

I backed away, leaving Mikey with a scared expression. Cathie walked to the opposite side of the room and faced the wall. "Mon, are you sure this is a good idea?" Leo asked me. I just nodded in response.

Cathie looked over her shoulder. 'Don't move," she looked back at the wall and waited for a few seconds. Then she swiftly threw four throwing stars at once over her shoulder. Everyone quickly looked to Mikey. He was looking at his hand. There was a throwing star stuck in the wall between each of his fingers and on the outside of his fingers.

Mikey removed his hand and looked shockingly at it. "That was...so completely awesome!" he exclaimed with excitement. He ran over to Izzy and started shaking her. "What can you do?"

Cathie rejoined us on this side while Izzy went to the chest. "A steel whip," she replied while pulling one out of the box. Mikey started shaking with excitement.

"Sweet!" His voice squeaked with excitement. "Show me!"

Izzy smiled. "I need three lit candles."

Mikey dashed out of the room and reentered a few seconds later. He placed three candles on the floor, lit them, and then stepped back to watch his copy.

Izzy swiftly swung the whip and put out all three candles without leaving a mark. Mikey started jumping up and down. "I can also do this." She swung the whip again but this time at Donnie and in very few movements, he was on the floor with his arms and legs wrapped together. "Oops. I was trying to get Cathie but she saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Sorry Donnie." She released her grip on the whip and Donnie hopped up.

"That was pretty impressive," Donnie replied. Everyone then looked at me. I took me a few moments before I realized what they meant. I walked over to the same chest that my sisters used.

"Mon is equally good at using a bow and twin kama," I heard Beth explain from behind me.

I turned to them. "And you have neither of them."

"Really?" Leo asked in shock. "I thought I remembered putting a pair of kamas in there."

"Question," Mikey stated. "What are kamas?"

"They're the weapons that you said was a crime to ninja weapons," Casey reminded, looking suspiciously at the youngest brother.

"Oh! Those!" Mikey piped. "I was playing in the sewer with them about two months ago when I dropped them into the draining pipe." He slumped when Raph wacked him on the head.

"Oh well," I said. "I'll just have to show you another time."

We heard a door open and saw Master Splinter peek his head out of his room. "Children! It is almost one a.m. Get to sleep this instant!"

We all said "Yes, Sensei," in unison and he disappeared into his room again. We put the fans, stars, and whip away and exited the room. Casey and April left immediately. Everyone else headed to bed. Right before I walked into the room that Izzy and I were borrowing , I felt someone pull on my arm. I turned a round to see Leo.

"I just wanted to let you know that training in the morning is at 6:30," he said. I noticed that he was almost blushing.

"Thank you," I replied. I stepped into the door. "We'll be up by then." I said goodnight and closed the door. The last thing of that night that I remember is setting the alarm for 6:30.


	7. Plan B & Names

**Author's Note: This chapter is set two days after the last one ended.**  
 **Author's Note #2: Okay I am not a big fan of some of the stuff in this chapter but it will all be used in later chapters.**

* * *

I woke with a start from my nightmare about Shredder's plan. I wasn't afriad of him as much as what he could do. Still catching my breath, I looked around. April and Casey had asked if they could sleep over and were given permission. Do to last night being Friday night, everyone had stayed up late watching movies. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision.

Mikey, Casey, and Izzy were laying on the floor in front of the "couch" and Beth was curled up on the to my left with Raph on the other side of her. Raph had his head back and his mouth open but Beth was curled up into a ball type thing next to him. I had to chuckle a little at the occupants of the other "couch". Donnie was in the middle seat with his arms on the back of the couch and head back. Cathie was on his left and April was on his right. Both girls were laying down with their heads on his lap.

"Mon, are you okay?" Leo asked in a sleepy voice. I looked at the turtle beside me.

"Just another nightmare," I said. I then wondered how I had fallen asleep. Had I fallen asleep on Leo? That thought frightened me for some reason.

"Same as the others?" Leo was no longer sleepy. He was also the only one who knew that I had nightmares. I hadn't wanted anyone to know but the night after I returned, I had woken from one. I went to the kitchen to get a drink and Leo was getting a quick midnight snack. I had been almost in tears and he had asked what was wrong.

"Ya," I whispered as to not wake any of the others. I would usually have three or four a night.

Leo straitened up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You know that none of that stuff is going to happen, don't you?"

I turned to the turtle whom I had some much in common with. "Ya, but it all seems so real. We don't even know very much about Project Splash or IceCube. I guess it's just my fear taking over."

"I may have only known you for five days but you don't seem like someone who would let fear control you,"he removed his hand from my shoulder and stood. "Training doesn't start for another thirty minutes. Do you want to meditate?"

I nodded in agreement and we headed to the dojo. Just as we stepped inside, I remember what Shredder said. "Leo," he turned to me. "Shredder said that I have until tonight to bring my sisters back before we would officially become his enemies."

Leo looked confused. "I am sorry but I don't see the problem here."

"When we were younger he made Stockman put a mechanical capsule in our blood that he could break. His reason was that if we ever became brainwashed into thinking that he was the enemy, he could break the capsules and release poison into our blood, killing us," Leo now looked just as startled as I. "About a month ago mine shut down so he removed it. He didn't get the chance to put it back in until..."

Leo finished my sentence. "Until two days ago," I nodded. "So the bug was just putting the capsule inside you. Do you think it was accomplished?"

"Yes. One of the symtoms of the capsule is messing up your concentration. When that happens you lose control of your sub-concious mind. Causing nighmares," I informed him. "I should've noticed it sooner."

"Well what can we do?"

"Get the capsules out before 8:00 tonight or else..." We looked at each for a second then ran back to the others. After waking everyone and explaining the situation, Donnie and Cathie imediately ran to the lab and began work.

Not long after they started, Master Splinter walked calmly out of the dojo. "Leonardo. Training started a few minutes ago. What is the reason for this foolishness?" Leo explained and the sensei gave his consent that training would be postponed until after us girls were cured.

Hours later the two "nerds" of the bunch had locked everyone out of the lab except for me and Leo. Donnie and Cathie were staying surprisingly calm while figuring out a solution. Leo and I just stood near the door, well Leo stood and I paced.

"Mon," Leo stopped me. "Calm down. Donnie and Cathie will figure something out." I looked up at him, hoping he was right. "Come. Sit on the counter."

I nodded and did as he told. From where we were, we could hear Donnie and Cathie's conversation as they mixed chemicals. "So how did you sleep last night?" Donnie asked as if it were a normal day.

Cathie started blushing. She knew what he was referring to. "Very nicely, actually," She poured a blue liquid into a purple liquid before giving the mixture to Donnie. "You?"

"Oh yes. It was a very peaceful night," Donnie replied while taking Cathie's mixture and pouring it into his own orange one.

I couldn't take it anymore. "How can you be so calm?!" I jumped up from my seat.

"I'll take her out there," Leo said after a look from Donnie. He grabbed my arm and took me outside the lab. All those waiting looked at us hopefully. Leo shook his head. "Come to the kitchen," he whispered in my ear.

He headed straight there but I exchanged a few words with April before following. When I arrived, Leo was putting a tea bag into a pot of water on the stove. I tried to calm myself down. Leo turned to me. I was leaning against the wall almost shaking. "Leo. Something's different about this capsule then the last one that I had. I wasn't losing this much control."

Leo walked over and put his hands on both my shoulders. "Y'all have told us many times how you are copies of us. Now I know that doesn't mean that your exactly like us. But if you're anything like I am then you are very stubborn." He then looked me directly in the eye. "You can control this."

I let out a large sigh. He motioned for the bar and I took a seat. He went to the fridge and pulled out strawberry ice cream. He set it on the bar and got two spoons. "April keeps it here. She says it helps her calm herself." He gave me a spoon before sitting on the other side of the container and taking a bite himself. "It's definitely a change from pizza."

I smiled, feeling a little better, and took a bite of it. It was so creamy and sweet, I loved it. "You know," I started. "The only thing that I have ever tasted is pizza."

Leo looked stunned for a moment before regaining himself. "You have eaten pizza your entire life?"

"Well when we were pets we would eat regular turtle food but ever since two years ago, when we were mutated, we have been eating pizza," I explained as I took another bite of ice cream.

Leo was about to reply when two water balloons hit both of us in the face. Mikey and Izzy popped up from the floor, laughing. "What are you two doing?" Leo asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I figured that if I only have a couple more hours to live then I want to spend it on what I like doing best," Izzy clarified. "Pranking!"

"And what's your excuse?" Leo turned to Mikey.

Mikey shrugged. "It's fun." With that he and Izzy ran out of the room. Leo was about to follow when the pot started spilling over. He ran to the stove and cleaned up the mess. He poured two cups of tea, put the ice cream back, and sat back down but this time on the counter.

"Thank you, Leo," I said looking at my cup. "I don't know why I don't have better control."

"I think I do," he replied. I turned my attention on him. "I think that Shredder made this one stronger. He was already angry at you and he takes pride in seeing his enemies suffer. I am guessing that he is making it as painful as he can."

At this moment Mikey and Izzy came running back in while screaming. They put Leo and I in between themselves and the door way. A second later Raph and Beth stomped in. They were both covered in slimy purple gunk.

"You two are so dead!" they yelled in unison. They were about to jump on the youngest siblings when Leo stepped up.

"They are just having fun," he reminded. "Let them go."

"And why should I listen to you?!" Raph challenged.

"Because I am the leader," Leo shot back.

Raph just crossed his arms and Beth spoke up. "Well your not mine!"

This is when I stepped in. "No but I am. Beth, we don't know for sure if Donnie and Cathie are going to figure this out. If they can't then we only have a few hours to live. Let Izzy enjoy those hours, please."

"Fine," she consented. "But no more slime."

Raph looked at Leo. "Why don't you ever say please?"

"Would you listen if I did?" Leo grabbed two towels and gave them to the slime-covered mutants.

"Probably not," Raph replied while whipping the goo off.

"And there's your reason," the oldest brother retorted.

After we helped Beth and Raph clean up and talked for a little while, Izzy asked what time it was. "7:00," I answered. All six of us looked at one another before exiting the kitchen. April and Casey had gone to the surface to get pizzas and were just arriving back with 10 boxes.

They set the boxes on the "couch" just as Donnie opened they lab door. All eyes were on him. "We did it. We found a way."

Everyone quickly ran to the lab and saw Cathie looking very weak and laying on a table. Three empty tables were next to hers. "I have to warn you, it is painful and it will drain your energy. But the capsule does get taken out," Donnie informed. "We have to hurry though. The entire operation takes 45 minutes."

We girls nodded and each laid on a table. "What exactly do we have to do?" Beth asked. Donnie motioned for his brothers assistance and handed them each a yellow-green liquid.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey gave them to us as Donnie started hooking wires to our arms, head, and legs. "Drink that. It does many things and one is knock you out. Once your unconcious I will start with the operation. You shouldn't feel any pain until the end when you start waking up. You'll know when it's about over because you'll start dreaming."

"Are you going to cut us open?" Izzy asked as she gave her empty glass back to Mikey.

"Not really," Donnie finished connecting the wires and went back to a screen. "Cathie's capsule had attatched itself to her heart so I am assuming yours will be too. I will disconnect it without breaking it. Your bloodstream will then carry it through your body and to your legs. I will pin point its exact location and then cut a small hole to get it out. You should be feeling sleepy about now so just close your eyes and give in."

I closed my eyes and gave in, just as Donnie said. 'I hope this works.'

* * *

I don't know how long I was unconscious but as I was coming to, I opened my eyes. I was in a meadow of endless grass. The sky was light blue and the sun was bright. I looked around and saw my sisters. I ran to them but when I approached they turned into the boys. "Where's Beth, Cathie, and Izzy?"

The three who were the "originals" of my siblings glared at me. "Their dead," Raph said.

My heart started to race with horror. "Where's Leo?" I asked, realizing that he was no where to be seen.

Suddenly we were in a cementary. The sky had turned black and fog was everywhere. The boys stepped aside and I saw four graves. The names on the graves were Beth, Cathie, Izzy, and Leo. They all said the same thing. 'Will always be remembered for dying to save a friend'. "That friend was you Mon," Donnie yelled angrily.

My heart all together stopped. "What?" I asked in disbelief. It was then when I realized that the three were covered in wounds, all of which were still bleeding. They all fell over at the same time. I tried to run to them but my feet were stuck to the ground. "Raph! Donnie! Mikey!" I heard loud laughing coming from all around me.

Frantically searching for the source of this laughter, I heard Shredder whisper into my ear. "It's all your fault, Mona Lisa. Elizabeth, Catherine, Isabella, and even Leonardo all tried to save you but they failed!"

My horror started taking over. I tried desperately to get free of his hands that were now clenched tightly around my arms. In the midst of my struggles I thought that I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Shredder continued, all the while my efforts were weakening. "Leonardo's brothers wanted revenge on me for creating you, so I had no choice but to kill them when they attacked me."

"No!" I cried in agony. It seemed as though he was getting bigger and stronger the more I struggled.

"You have no choice but to come work with me. After all I am your father," His grip tightened when he said the word father.

"No!" I yelled again but this time in anger. I broke free of his grasp and turned to face him. He was a ten foot tall shadow with red eyes. "I am not your daughter. And you are most certainly NOT my father."

"Mona Lisa!" I heard my name being called again. Looking around, I saw a human girl standing a little ways off. With a closer look I realized that it was April. "Mon!"

"April!" I ran towards her but just before we reached, a glass wall appeared in between us.

Shredder laughed again. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Mon! This is a dream! Wake up and you'll be back in the lab!" April tried.

"If this is my dream then what are you doing here?" I asked. At this point I was angry, sad, and now confused.

"I can sense things and apparently go into people's dreams," she explained as I fell on my knees in defeat.

"I can't wake up!" I called to her.

"Yes you can!" she called back. "Look at me, Mon," I looked her straight in the eye. "This is just a dream."

My heart started slowing and everything faded including April. I shot my eyes open and started gasping for breath. I heard shouts of victory. Beth, Cathie, and Izzy brought me into a hug before I even knew what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked not even having enough energy to sit up.

"You had two capsules. One on your heart and one on your brain. Donnie got the one off your heart and the other started going crazy," Cathie explained. "We thought that it had damaged your brain. Your not waking up gave more and more indication to you dying. But luckily April was able to get into your dreams to wake you up."

I looked at April who was sitting at the end of my bed. "How did you...?"

"That's complicated," she interrupted.

I nodded, knowing that that was a story for another day. Then I turned to Donnie. "Why couldn't I wake up?"

"You were controlling your dream but your fear was taking over and trapping you in the sub-conscious world," he explained. "I was watching your body levels on the screen."

The realization suddenly hit me. "So you did get all the capsules out of all of us?"

He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "How long was I out?"

"Well," Mikey replied as he tried to remember. "You drank the mixture about an hour ago."

"That means it's 8:00," Beth suddenly realized. "Cathie where's the capsules?"

Cathie looked over her shoulder and our gazes followed. In a large bowel sat five opened capsules. The bowel was filled to the brim with red liquid. "That's a lot of poison," Mikey said.

Raph wacked him on the back of the head before speaking. "So does this mean that Shredder thinks you're dead?"

"I guess so," Cathie replied. I was still feeling weak but my strength was returning faster then I thought. I sat up.

"Okay," I started. Everyone looked at me as I tried to stand. "I for one have had enough of this for today. Is there anyway that we can train now?"

"Ugh. The boring Mon is back," Izzy commented just before Beth wacked her on the head.

"Oh!" April suddenly spoke up. "We still have the pizzas. How about we eat first."

I nodded. Pizza could do me some good. We all walked into the "living room", each grabbed a box, sat down, and started eating. We talked about random things such as April and Casey's homework, favorite tv shows, and the latest news.

"Okay, Izzy," Mikey spoke up. "Please tell me that you pranked the other mutants."

"Yep!" Izzy took another slice from her box. "The one time I actually got Bebop to think that Beth had a crush on him."

Everyone started laughing except for Beth. "You could've at least told me what was going on," Beth defended. She took a bite from her pizza slice.

"To make it worse," Cathie added. "Apparently, Bebop has a crush on her. And with Beth not knowing about the prank, it made for some really funny moments."

This time Beth joined in the laughter. "It was really funny. And Bebop is pretty easy to prank."

"Seriously though," Raph said. "Bebop? I knew he was gullible but this brings it to a whole different level."

"So I haven't had the chance to ask y'all yet but did you know Karai?" Leo questioned.

"Yes. She and I were really close," I said. No sooner had the words left my mouth then Casey spit out his drink. All eyes were on him.

"That's funny cause when Karai was here, she and..." April put her hand over Casey's mouth.

"And I hung out," April finished. "Would you excuse us for a second?" She grabbed Casey's arm and drug him to the kitchen.

"Ookayyyy," Mikey said. He then turned to Izzy. "Master Splinter doesn't get done with his evening meditation for another 45 minutes. Do you want to see my comic book collection?"

Izzy vigerously nodded and the pair darted to Mikey's room. Leo grabbed the remote and turned on Space Heroes. He and I leaned forward while Beth and Raph rolled their eyes. Just 20 minutes later, Leo and I were in an argument about the show.

"But you see," I countered his previous statement. "Unlike Hookander, Billy has a motive. He was in love with the princess whom was killed in the battle."

"Excuse me, but your forgetting one little thing," he reminded. "Hookander is actually the princess's father."

"This conversation is so pointless," Beth commented, looking up from her magazine. Raph just gave a humph not taking his eyes off the newspaper in front of him. "Shhhh," I hushed my sister. Captain Ryan was about to find out who was the culprit.

"Fredrick!" the fictional captain exclaimed. "How could you?"

Leo an I were stunned for a second. "Haha," Raph looked from his paper to us. "You were both wrong. In every old TV show or movie, the butler is always the one who did it."

We shrugged. "You've got a point," Leo said as the credits for the episode rolled across the screen. "But I still think that Hookander would have more motivation then Billy."

"What kind of a name is that anyway?" I asked as Leo started the next episode.

"Asks the turtle named after a human that lived 700 years ago," Beth commented. She was laying on the "couch" with her head resting on the arm.

"Hey," I faced her. "Mona Lisa was more popular then Elizabeth.

Beth set her magazine down and turned toward me. "Okay first of all Elizabeth was a queen and second, are you even sure there was a REAL woman named Mona Lisa?"

We did this quite a lot but it was mostly just teasing each other. "No. But," I defended. "It is the name of one of the most remembered paintings from the Renaissance."

"It was a painting," Beth said, somewhat-suspiciously. She and Raph glanced at each other.

"And who painted this painting?" Raph asked. He set his paper beside him and Beth sat up.

It was Leo who answered. "Leonardo de..." He didn't finish. All four of us started laughing. "Okay that's a little weird," He said after regaining his breath.

"So, you're named after the painting," Raph clarified, pointing at me. He then looked at Beth. "And you're named after Queen Elizabeth. Who are Cathie and Izzy named after?"

"Cathie is named after Princess Catherine who visited Queen Elizabeth during the Renaissance. Catherine was so impressed with the art of Leonardo de Vinci, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Sandro Botticelli that when she returned to France, she started the French Renaissance ," Beth explained. "She's not as well known as Queen Elizabeth."

"And Izzy is named after Isabella d'Este. She was a French Queen. She got so inspired by Queen Elizabeth and Princess Catherine that she motivated most of the paintings in the French Renaissance. She was also labeled as 'Lady of the World'," I continued. "Apparently she had great fashion sense."

"I do remember reading about someone named Isabella d'Este in a Renaissance book that Splinter let me read," Leo commented. The episode of Space Heroes that Leo had just put in started playing and our attention went back the old show.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. We all trained with Master Splinter, the boys went on patrol which gave us girls time to get to know April, everyone did this and that until around 9:30 when everyone went to bed. All in all it was a pretty good day. Besides the fact that I almost died, twice.


	8. A Dance, Sketch, and Problem

The next day me, Donnie, Cathie, and Raph were sitting in the "living room" when an overjoyed April came squealing into the room. Casey was right behind her but he looked more annoyed then excited.

"Cathie! Mon! Guess what!" she commanded. I paused my episode of Space Heroes and Cathie looked up from an equation which she was solving. "We are having a school dance tonight and the cutest guy in school asked me to go with him!"

Donnie had been sitting on the "couch" working on a turtle pod but now he stiffly fell to the floor. Raph just glanced from his magazine to his brother. Casey sat between the brothers. "Exactly my reaction," he clarified, crossing his arms.

We girls were too busy in our excitement to notice Donnie. Just as April squealed again, Beth entered with a pizza slice in hand. "What are we squealing about?"

Cathie was the one to reply. "Carter Wesly asked April to a dance."

"Is he hot?" Beth asked while she sat on the floor in front of the "couch". Donnie was still on the ground and Beth gave him a questioning look.

"The hottest in school," April replied. At this Casey threw his arms up and Donnie let out a groan.

"I'm sitting right here!" Casey emphasized the 'right here' part.

"Sweet," Beth took a bite of her pizza.

"I am very nervous so I was hoping that all four of you girls could come to my place and help me get ready. It starts in two hours," April said. She looked at me knowing that I was the one to ask.

"Sure," I gave in. "If Master Splinter says we can."

"I'll go ask," Cathie offered before running into the dojo to find the Sensei.

"April, you do realize that we have like no fashion sense at all," Beth reminded while taking a magazine that Raph handed her.

April rolled her eyes. "Your opinion still matters."

Donnie sat back on the "couch" and Casey started mumbling. "Stupid dance."

"Who are you going with?" I asked, looking at him.

"No one," he replied. "I think every girl should get the chance to dance the Casey Jones."

Cathie came back with Leo. "He said we can but we have to be back by supper."

I nodded. "I'll find Izzy." I turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen. This was always the first place to look for the pranksters. "Izzy," I called as I stepped inside the door. The sight before me gave me a shock.

Flour, eggs, milk, and frosting were splattered all over the kitchen. There was a mixing bowel sitting on the counter with vanilla batter in it. Mikey and Izzy were no cleaner then the room and when I walked in, they were just putting a peperoni pizza into the blender.

"What are y'all doing?" I asked in disbelief. "Beth was just in here a minute ago. How did you get it so messy in here?"

"We got the best idea for a cake for Casey's birthday in two days. This is a testing faze," Izzy explained while Mikey tried to stuff the large pizza into the small blender. "Cooking is messy."

"Usually not this much," I replied. "Izzy, April wants us to come over and help her get ready for a dance."

Izzy started jumping up and down. "Fun!" She turned to Mikey. "Can you finish this without me?"

"No problem," the young brother was now jamming the lid on the blender. "Just be back by supper so you can taste it."

"Okay," Izzy grabbed a near by towel and whipped all the mess off of her. She and I went back to the "living room" then left with April, Cathie, and Beth.

"Are you sure that your Dad isn't home?" Cathie asked as April took the lead.

"He knows about the turtles," she replied. All four of us turtles were shocked. And April spent the rest of the way there explaining.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey Leo," Raph started, not looking up from his magazine. "Are you ever gonna tell Mon about Karai?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked as he put another Space Heroes in. "She knows about Karai. She even said that they were really good friends."

"And that would make it all the more interesting if you would tell her," Casey put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Tell her what?" The blue-clad turtle was confused.

Donnie poked the pod with a tweasers and a spark flew into the air. "The spark between you and Karai."

"There was no 'spark' between me and Karai," Leo defended and Space Heroes theme song started playing. "I just wanted her to know who her real father was."

"And I'll believe that when Casey wears a dress," Raph huffed. He set his magazine aside. "Mon is way better suited for you then Karai."

Leo started turning red, partially blushing and partially angry. "Okay first off there was nothing between me and Karai," he lied. "And second, there is nothing between me and Mona Lisa!"

"Hey," Raph put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just doing what a brother does."

"Play match-maker?" Leo asked sarcastically. He turned his attention back to the show.

"No," Raph simply put. He was about to say more when they heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Casey ran in to see the mess that Mon had seen before with blended pizza added into the mix. Mikey just smiled cheesily.

* * *

Later...

Me and my sisters were sitting in April's room waiting for her to get done changing. Izzy and Cathie were looking threw her sketch book, Beth was playing with a large, funny-looking squishy ball, and I was looking at all the books on her bookshelf.

"Wow," Izzy said. She and Cathie had gotten permission to look at the sketches and were now at the last five pages. "Is that...?"

She didn't finish her sentence which caused Beth and I to become curious. We walked over to the bed where they were sitting and looked over their shoulders. The first thing that I noticed about the picture was how accurately it was drawn. I then noticed who it was. Donnie. Cathie flipped to the next page and saw Casey. The next two pages were pictures of Mikey and Raph but the fifth page was what shocked us. The was a picture of Leo and Karai. The girl was holding a opened box in one hand while she tightly hugged Leo, who was blushing.

April chose that time to walk out of her bathroom. "I am not sure what necklace I should wear," she stopped as she noticed all of us staring at her book. "My drawings aren't that good."

Cathie just turned the art towards her. The humans eyes got huge. "I forgot that was in there."

"Okay," Izzy started. "Either you have an extreme imagination or there is something that Karai never told us."

April knew that there was no more pictures in the book so she thought it would be useless to take it away from us. She sighed. "It's not my place to tell you."

After sitting in silence for a minute, Cathie closed the book and set it on the nightstand. "I think you should go with the baby blue cross."

April piped up and opened a jewelry box. She pulled out a necklace with a blue cross charm hanging off it. She put it on and looked in the mirror. Her hair was up in a messy bun and and she was wearing a light yellow dress that reached just past her knees.

"Oh! One more thing," Izzy walked over to April's open closet door and pulled a belt of the hook. She brought it over to April.

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed taking the accessory from Izzy. "It matches the necklace spot on. And Beth claims that y'all don't have fashion sense."

"April!" her dad called from the other room. "Carter Wesly is here to pick you up!"

April squealed one more time. She had her handle on the doorknob when Cathie spoke up. "Would you mind if I borrowed a book?"

"Of course not! Take whichever one you want," April replied as she stepped outside her bedroom. "Close the window on your way out." She said right before the door closed behind her.

Cathie grabbed the sketch book from the nightstand. We gave her questioning looks. "What? She said take whichever one I want. I just want to observe some of her work."

I knew that it was no use arguing. I looked at the clock. "It's almost six thirty. We had better go."

The walk back to the layer was silent for the most part. We rushed into the "living room" and saw that everyone was just sitting down to eat. Master Splinter grabbed his box of pizza, nodded to us, then went into his room to eat.

We walked forward to collect our share. "That was cuttin it a little close. Don't ya think?" Raph asked. He tossed a box to Beth.

"We left as soon as April did," she replied as she sat on the "couch". "Speaking of which, did Casey already leave?"

As if on cue, he walked out of the bathroom in a tux. "Well there's something that I never thought I would see," Cathie commented. "Casey in a tux." At that moment she remembered the book in her hands. She quickly stood and ran to put it in her makeshift room.

They had decided that the sleeping situation was not exactly convenient so they cleaned out the spare room for Mon and Izzy. Beth got her own room which was also a spare room. But in the other two rooms the walls needed to be mended before anyone could sleep in them. Beth's room only had a single twin sized bed at the moment so Cathie decided to sleep in a supply room.

Casey left for the dance and the rest of us finished supper. We did some more training, went on patrol, and were now doing random stuff. Leo and I were in the dojo practicing some fighting techniques that Master Splinter had just taught us.

Leo swung a katana at me. I ducked and it hit a vase. The impact caused the vase to shatter into pieces on the floor. "Oops," Leo commented as we both looked at the mess. "I'll get the broom and dust pan."

He ran off and I picked up a large piece. Master Splinter's voice sounded behind me. "Mona Lisa. Explain."

"We were just practicing and the vase got hit," I replied. "Leo went to get the broom."

Master Splinter nodded in understanding and disappeared into his room. At that point Leo returned with the dust pan and broom. He looked shocked and confused. "Mon, does Cathie draw?" He asked while sweeping.

I froze, knowing that he had seen the book. "No. Why?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"There was a sketch book in the closet," he continued as he finished sweeping the broken vase into the dust pan that I was holding.

"Well none of us draw," I informed. "You could always ask Cathie where it came from."

The rest of the night Leo was acting a little distracted. All eight of us went to bed at the same time. When Leo passed the open door of Cathie's "room" he looked inside. I was standing close by and saw him take one last look then go into his room and close the door.

Cathie came up from the opposite direction as Leo. She stepped inside her room. I quickly slid in before she could close the door. "Leo saw the book," I stated bluntly. "He wouldn't go snooping so the book must've been open."

Both of us looked to the nightstand and saw that it was indeed opened. What makes it worse is what it was open to. Of all the pictures in that book it was the one of Leo and Karai. Cathie looked back at me. "What are we going to do? April didn't even want us to see that. Imagine what she's going to do to me when she finds out Leo saw it because I borrowed the book!"

I tried to think on the positive side. "Calm down. Maybe Leo was just shocked at how good of a drawing it was. April might not mind."

"So it's April's book," Leo's voice came from behind us and that was when I remembered that the door was still open.

We turned to him. "Yes," Cathie replied. "She draws all of you guys." She picked up the book as Leo walked closer. She flipped a page back to show Raph holding Spike in the air like a baby. She went on to show the picture of Mikey making pizza, Casey playing hockey, and Donnie fixing a machine.

Leo studied the pictures of his brothers and Casey. "I see," he finally spoke. "Well good night girls." And with that he walked out and to his room.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning," I commented. We bid good night to each other then went to our own rooms. 'I should try drawing sometime,' I thought to myself as I crawled into bed. Izzy was already asleep and snoring like Rocksteady.

After training the next morning, Cathie decided that she would take the book back. Donnie needed to find some parts so he accompanied her to the surface. Mean while Raph, Beth, Leo, and I were drug into the kitchen by Mikey and Izzy.

"Now," Mikey began once we were all seated around the bar table. "You might be wondering why we have gathered you here today."

"Get on with it," Raph commanded. "I have stuff I need to do."

It was Izzy who spoke next. She and Mikey were standing with something behind their backs. "We have created the best cake ever." They pulled a half eaten red-ish cream colored cake from behind themselves. "We have already tested it but we need others opinions."

They set the cake in the middle of us and gave us each a fork. We looked at each other not really knowing if we should try it. "On three," Beth said. We all nodded and she counted. "One. Two. Three!"

All four of us stuck our forks into the cake, scooped some up, and put it in our mouths. We chewed for a bit. 'It's not half bad.' No sooner had I thought that then a disgusting taste hit my tongue. From the looks of the others, they were experiencing the taste too. All at the same time, Raph, Beth, Leo, and I ran to the sink and spit the cake out. We grabbed rags and started scrubbing our tongues. The taste was getting worse.

"What is in that?" Beth said in between wipes. "It's the worst thing that I have ever tasted!"

"It's just vanilla cake and cream cheese frosting," Mikey replied. He picked up the cake.

"Then why is it red?" Leo asked. He soaked his rag and began scrubbing again.

"We put pepperoni pizza in it," Izzy stated as she stuck her finger in the frosting before licking it.

We stopped scrubbing and looked at our youngest siblings. Beth growled and jumped at Izzy but Raph grabbed her shell and pulled her back. "And you let us eat it?!" I asked in disbelief. "How could pepperoni pizza be good in cake?"

"We thought it was good," Mikey stated simply. "You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first."

Raph started growling now and released Beth. Both the hot-heads flew at Izzy and Mikey. The two younger turtles started yelling and ran out of the kitchen followed closely by Raph and Beth. In his haste to get out, Mikey dropped the cake upside down on the floor.

I walked over, picked it up, and threw it in the trash can. Leo soaked a rag before getting on his knees and wiping up the mess. I picked the forks off the table and put them in the sink. "I'll tell April to pick up a cake at the bakery," I informed as I washed my hands.

Leo stood and brought the rag to the sink. "Good idea." He rinsed it and set it on the counter. At that moment Donnie and Cathie came in, looking over their shoulders.

We're gone for thirty minutes and this is what happenes," Cathie stated as she and Donnie looked at us. "What happened?"

"One word. Cake," I replied. I dried my hands on a towel before giving it to Leo so he could do the same. "How'd it go?"

"Great!" Donnie piped. He motioned to a bag that was thrown over his shoulder. "I got all the parts I need and Cathie returned the book."

"April was home?" Leo asked in shock. "It's 10:00 on a Monday. I thought she'd be in school."

"She was but her window was cracked open," Cathie informed. "Does she and Casey usually come over after school?"

Donnie was the one to answer. "Yep. Didn't y'all have any human friends?"

"Besides Karai, no," I replied. "Shredder didn't know everything about you guys. Including y'all having human friends."

"How did he figure this stuff out about us?" Leo asked. He hadn't really thought about it before.

"At every battle that he fought against you, he had one foot ninja take pictures and gather information," I explained. "Sometimes that ninja would get destroyed in the battle but he would just sent one in for the next battle."

"Donnie! Cathie!" We heard Raph and Beth call at the same time. Worry was edged in their voices.


	9. Roahzilla and Splash

**Author's Note: Okay there is a ... how do I put this ... somewhat cliché comment but my cousin insisted that I add it in. And he is seven so I just agreed.**  
 **Author's Note 2: For this chapter I had to do some research on cockroaches. I now see why Raph is scared of them. They will eat plants. livestock, wood, sometimes metal, and human flesh. Not to mention that they're three times the size of a cricket. :(**

* * *

Leo, Donnie, Cathie, and I ran to where the noise came from, the lab. When we entered, we saw Raph and Beth backed up against a wall and Mikey and Izzy hiding under a table. In front of the hot-heads was a six-foot-tall cockroach.

"You created a mutant cockroach?!" Raph yelled at Donnie. "You could've at least warned us!"

"I didn't create that," Donnie defended as he looked at Cathie. "You?"

"I haven't made anything even close to that!" Cathie relied. The roach stuck one of his pointy legs at Raph and Beth. They used their sais to cut it. The mystery mutant roared in pain and backed into a table, knocking everything off.

Leo looked at all the broken tech on the floor. "We can play the blame game later but right now we need to stop that thing." He jumped out of the way of another swinging leg.

Donnie ducked to avoid the creature and noticed a broken mutagen bottle. He jumped over the roach and grabbed it. "Keep it here while Cathie and I create some retro-mutagen."

Cathie did a front flip over the cockroach and they started. The creature swung it's arm at me. I ducked and nearly escaped the hit.

"I got this!" Mikey called he got out from under the table. "Take this, Roachzilla!" The young turtle wacked 'Roachzilla' with his nun-chucks. The beast roared loudly and started heading for the door. Leo, Raph, Beth, and I blocked it by hitting/cutting it with our weapons. It roared again but turned back into the lab.

"Great plan, Mikey!" Raph yelled angrily. "And to make it worse, your naming skills are decreasing!"

Mikey perked up a little. "So you admit that I had naming skills." He spun his nun-chucks nonchalantly before quickly jumping out of the way as Roachzilla tried to mash him.

Considering that cockroaches have six legs, we were all preoccupied. Izzy was backing away when she tripped over a small half-finished machine. The roach turned it's head toward her and came close. She let out a little shriek as she tried to untangle her foot from the wires.

I tried to get away from the leg that I was fighting but before I could, Mikey knocked the roach away from her. He quickly untangled her foot and immediately she shot up and knocked the creature away from him. They fist bumped before jumping in opposite directions. I was pushed close to Cathie and Donnie.

"Are you about done yet?" I asked while holding one of it's legs back. "He gets stronger the more mad he gets and he is getting pretty mad."

"Almost," Cathie replied. She poured some blue liquid into a red mixture that Donnie was hold out. "One more minute."

Leo was thrown into me and we both fell over. "You have about thirty seconds," he said as we jumped into action once again.

Roachzilla was getting pretty determined to get out that door but we were holding him off, for the time being. "Oh! This would be a great idea for a movie!" Mikey commented while blocking one of Roachzilla's kicks.

"What if this is a movie? And we are just fictional characters?!"Izzy replied.

Beth growled. "We are NOT fictional characters!" She slashed one of it's legs with a sai. "That's just stupid!"

"Got it!" Donnie called from behind Roachzilla. His loud call caused the roach to turn around. Donnie gave Cathie the syringe full of retro-mutagen. "I'll distract, you poke."

Well as it turns out, Donnie is an excellent distraction. In no more the a minute Cathie was on Roachzilla's back and was inserting the fluid. The beast roared once again before it shrank to normal size. "Nothing like taking down a giant blood-thirsty, angry bug in the middle of the day," Cathie said as she set the syringe down.

All eight of us looked around at the mess. "So this is like what? The fourth time that I have almost died in the past week?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

It took about a hour to clean the lab up then another forty-five minutes to patch up the walls. As for the cockroach? Well Izzy decided to keep it. She put it in a makeshift paper cup cage. Meanwhile Leo decided that since we already had the supplies out, we could start the repairs on the two spare rooms. Having worked on that for a hour and a half, we took a break and enjoyed some overdue lunch pizza.

April and Casey walked in just as we were starting our lunch. "Hey April," Cathie greeted with a smile. "How was the dance?"

The red head growled and Casey face-palmed. "Here we go again."

"That stupid Carter Wesly shared ONE dance with me and then ignored me the rest of the night!" April explained angrily. "ONE dance! I am so over him."

She sat in-between Beth and Donnie and took a slice of pizza from Donnie's open box. "Anything exciting happen here? You guys look like Karai just hammered you," Casey commented when he had seated himself on the floor beside Cathie and in front of Donnie.

I was sitting on the couch and Leo was in front of me. At the mention of Karai's name, he tensed. I was the one to reply. "You wouldn't believe how weird this day has been."

We all pitched in when explaining the earlier events. Casey groaned. "I missed all the fun!"

By the time the story was done, we had finished our lunch. The actual story didn't take that long but we were starving. Cathie said she'd clean up and April offered to help. After picking up all the boxes they headed to the kitchen. Raph and Leo stood.

"We can finish the one room today and some other time we will finish the other one," Leo said. I moved to get up but before I could, Leo spoke again. "Raph and I got it. There's not much to be done yet."

"I feel bad for you two working on my room," I commented. "Especially when I am not helping."

Leo started walking to the hall where all the rooms were located. "We just have a little more to do. Pop in a Space Heroes and I will be back to watch it with you before the climax."

Raph smiled and shook his head. He followed Leo and Izzy gave me a controller.

"We are going to play Race Master 7. You can play with us if you want," the youngest turtle offered her sister.

I hadn't played a video game in a while so I decided that it wouldn't hurt. I sat next to Izzy and Mikey in front of the screen. As Mikey chose his car, April and Cathie came back in.

"I'm going to try and figure out how that roach got mutated. Would you like to help me?" Donnie asked my genius sister as he stood up. Cathie nodded and the both of them ran to the lab. Beth grabbed a magazine and layed with her head hanging of the couch while April and Casey started on their homework.

As it turns out, Leo was right. We were on the last lap of our first race when the oldest brothers can from the hall. "Okay Mon," Raph informed. "Your rooms all ready."

A rushed 'thank you' was all I could get out as I had my concentration on the game. I was winning but Mikey was right behind me and we only had a few more turns to go. Leo stood behind me and watched with delight as his brother got beat. Mikey and Izzy both looked momentarily stunned.

"When did you get so good at racing?" Izzy asked. Leo grabbed the last controller and sat beside me.

"I'm pretty sure that was just luck," I replied. Mikey had the number 1 controller so he chose the terrain and the time before selecting his car.

"Well lets have a rematch and see," he said. We each picked our own cars and the race started. All for of us were on each other's tails. The first position would be held by anyone of us. It was so interesting that Beth and Raph put their reading material down and watched. April and Casey stopped their work and watched as well.

"Hey," I stated after the race was over. "I didn't beat you. Leo did."

Mikey and Izzy were once again shocked. "Okay," Izzy said while shaking her head. "I think I need a drink."

"Me too," Mikey added as they both went to the kitchen.

"How'd ya do it?" Raph asked once the youngest siblings were out of earshot. April and Casey had gone back to their work but Beth and Raph were almost as shocked as Mikey and Izzy.

"Sometimes when we can't sleep at night, we come out here and play," Leo answered.

"We also looked up cheats online," I added while putting in an episode of Space Heroes.

"You two, cheated?" Beth asked with some shock. "I figured that would go against everything you stand for."

"They were just online helps," Leo defended as he sat beside me to watch the screen.

Raph rolled his eyes and stood. He held his hand out to Beth. "I'm bored. Want to spar?"

Beth took his hand. "You red my mind." The two headed to the dojo.

"Leo? Who was queen when the Renaissance started?" April asked while she paged through her book.

Leo and I turned to look at her. "Who do you think it is?" He asked, knowing that she needed to figure it out by herself.

"I don't know," she looked from her book to the turtle. "Queen Elizabeth II?"

"Not quite," I said. Leo and I turned back to the screen as the theme song ended.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Casey exclaimed. "Thomas Edison!"

Leo, April, and I gave him questioning looks. "Okay first of all," I started. "Thomas Edison didn't live in the Renaissance. Second he was an inventor not a leader. And third, he was not a woman."

Casey crossed his arms. "And what makes you think that all Queens are girls?"

"You have so many problems," Leo commented as we looked back at Space Heroes. "It was Queen Elizabeth I."

Mikey and Izzy came back in. "Okay." Mikey declared. "We are ready for round three."

"Not until this episode is done," Leo said. We were too intent on the show to even look at our siblings.

Twenty-five minutes later the ending credits rolled across the screen. Donnie and Cathie came in just as Izzy was turning the game on.

"We are having a hard time figuring this out," Cathie informed.

"There was a broken mutagen bottle which you created the antidote from," Raph poited out as he walked in with Beth right beside him. They were both trying to catch their breath. "The bottle probably got knocked over and the roach ate some."

"That's what I thought," Donnie replied. "But after a closer look at the mutagen, I realized that have never had any of this kind here. But Cathie says that it is part of Project Splash."

"Well at least it's 95.665874% like the stuff they were developing at Splash," Cathie corrected.

"How did it get into the lab?" Leo asked. We had all picked our usual cars and were about to start the race.

"That's what's so puzzling," Donnie said. "Izzy, where is your cockroach?"

"In the kitchen," she answered, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Donnie and Cathie headed to the kitchen while Raph and Beth took seats on the couch to watch the race. "You put it in the kitchen?! That is disgusting, Izzy!" Beth exclaimed. She sat next to April and Raph sat on the other side of her, closest to the piles of read material.

"Can't talk," Izzy replied bluntly. "Trying to beat Mon." Both she and Mikey were dramatic while playing and would lean so far over, they were almost laying down. Leo and I on the other hand were calmly pressing the keys and enjoying the two youngest's aggravation at not winning.

Donnie and Cathie walked across the room wit the bug. "Hey geniuses," Casey called. " What law says that for any system closed to all transfers of matter and energy, the mass of the system must remain constant over time?" He asked while reading the definition out of his book.

"The Law of Conservation of Mass," Cathie replied as they walked into the lab and closed the door.

The humans immediately scribbled something down on their papers. "Okay now that's just flat out cheating," Beth declared.

"No. It's a short cut," Casey said. "Now if you would copy someone's answers on a test, that would be cheating. And don't tell you have never cheated or took a short cut."

April looked at me. "Have anything we can use against her?" she asked.

"Shredder made us take these tests about Yoshi's turtles," I informed. We were on the last lap. "She kinda cheated on one of those."

"Hey! I was not actually trying to get the answer!" Beth defended herself. "Bebop was making fun of me for not knowing the answer right off the bat so I asked him. And he stupidly said it!"

"What was the question?" Raph asked as he looked up from the paper that he was reading.

The race finish and Mikey and Izzy jumped up in victory. They had tied for first. After some gloating, the attention turned back to Raph's question. Beth just shrugged. "I can't really remember."

"I remember!" Izzy shouted. "We had to write the age order of you guys."

"Isn't our age order exactly like yours?" Leo asked.

"Nope," I said. "Do you remember when I told you that Beth was supposed to be Cathie and Cathie was supposed to be Beth? Well that makes our age order me, Cathie, Beth, then Izzy."

"So that's another thing that Shredder got wrong," Mikey clarified. He turned the TV on. It was on the news channel. All eyes turned to the screen. It was "Breaking News".

"The police have informed us that the cause of the fire is unknown," the fancily dressed man in the studio said. "Most of the stolen items remain a secret but we do know that they include a generator big enough to power a 550 watt laser. Authorities have cautioned people to stay inside after dark and lock their doors at night."

Mikey turned the TV off again. Raph, Beth, Mikey, Izzy, April, and Casey looked at Leo and I. We glanced at each other. "Let's go," we said at the same time. All of us headed out after getting Donnie and Cathie. We left the old subway in a hurry not knowing how this was gonna go.


End file.
